The Darkness
by myserieslover
Summary: 'never die alone Kuchiki' "Aizen-sama … what do we do now?" asked Gin with a wicked smile "Don't worry about it we'll let ?him? take care of it … Now come Gin we don't want to get in the middle of the game now do we?"...
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own series

Ch#1 The Beginning

The darkness was closing in she couldn't figure out how it had turned out this way, with her lying face first on the ground with a crystalline trident stuck in her stomach, while lying in her own crimson pool with a broken Sode No Shirayuki weakly gripped in her hand. In the back of her mind she wondered why she hadn't listened to Ichigo when he suggested to them that they sick together maybe then she and her nakama wouldn't be on the brink of death. The last images that crossed her mind were those of Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Ishida, Byakuya, and Orihime. _Orihime_, she needed to get up, she needed to help her friend but the problem was that she could no longer hold on and the darkness was overshadowing her mind, she tried her hardest to lift her body off of the ground to get to her friend but failed, she tried lifting her zanpaktou next to try to bring it back but nothing happened, she let it drop because it was way too much pain to bare. She knew she failed, She also knew that she was dying but she denied it, even if she were to die she would come back one way or another. As the shadows consumed her she thought of her _real_ beloved –dono- and of her broken promise to him. As she blacked out she heard a faint whisper saying '_never die alone Kuchiki_'

"Aizen-sama … what do we do now?" asked Gin with a wicked smile

"Don't worry about it we'll let ?him? take care of it … Now come Gin we don't want to get in the middle of the game now do we?" with that said the two former captains turned only to disappear into the H.C light

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW!!!!

This is my first fanfic so please be nice


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own series

Ch#

# 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"*huff* where are we going Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime managed in between pants, She was pretty sure she already knew the answer but decided to ask anyways

"We are going t save Rukia and the others… After we do that we are all going to get out of here together" he said it with so much confidence that she herself could actually feel his happiness of his success from where she was ( witch is quite far)

" Come on lets go Inoue we still have a long ways to go before we get to them" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts " oh … yes Kurosaki-kun lets hurry" with that they were off

_Rukia don't worry we'll be there soon, to save you then after this is all done and over with I will tell you how much you mean to me, and we'll be together for an eternity just please be alive when we get there o.k. I can't bare to loose you not after all that we've been through together_

He suddenly caught sight of Three moving figure coming towards them pretty fast from what he could catch One of them was pretty tall, the middle one had glasses or something shiny and the third one had red hair he couldn't really see them well because the H.C mundo sand was blowing pretty hard

He suddenly decided to stop and prepare himself for battle "Inoue please go find a safe place to hide" he said in a harsh voice "Hai" with that said she when to find a safe hiding spot. As the three figures got closer all of them put there hands in the air as if to say 'defeat' "Put your zanpaktou away Kurosaki it's us" the middle one said while using his middle finger to push up his glasses causing it to gleam in the sun.

"Ishida, Chad, Renji" your all alive" he looked them all over while they nodded there hello's to him.

"What happened to you guys you looked like hell" Ichigo said feeling relief wash over him seeing all of his friends alive and well again. "Well Kurosaki I'm not sure you realize this but we just busted ourselves to beat the Espadas and that, that the reason that 'we look like shit'. Ishida snorted matter-of-factly the other two just nodded silently not wanting to speak at the moment "By the way where are Kuchiki-san and Inoue" he asked with worry hinted with every word he said

"Oh yeah… Inoue you can come out now it's only the guys!!!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs. As Inoue started o come towards them Ichigo started to speak "We were on our way to go help Rukia until we spotted you guys" All four froze and stared at Ichigo wondering if he felt the same thing they all felt only seconds ago Then Renji finally stepped up to speak "Ichigo… did you feel it too… did you also feel Rukias reiatsu completely disappear too!." He couldn't believe when Sayzel told him that his petite, strong willed, and hard headed childhood friend was dead at that moment he felt like he wanted to crumble to the floor and die, and just so that he could be with her. "I know Renji I felt it too that's why we were rushing, so hurry up we don't have much time left o.k." They all knew that they had to act fast if they had any chance to save her. So they started running to where they had last felt her reiatsu vanish from.

Don't worry Rukia we are all coming to save you just don't die before we even get there

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tall shadow came over the young shinigami woman's body it leaned over and whispered in her eat "its game time beautiful" he then gadded a hold of trident that was embedded in her stomach and ripped it out of her then he took out his zanpaktou and plunged into her heart and 'Amor' (controls whatever it is attached to)

The young shinigami woman's body lit up in blue reaitsu, and black goo started to seep into her heart wound her eyes suddenly fluttered open but one for Five seconds just to see a beautiful violet turn to complete black and then close again

"Don't worry beautiful I'll tell you when it is the right time for you to wake up, but for now rest, now is still not the time" with that said her brought up to his arms and carried her out of the dark and messy room bridal style securing her safely in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah that was my second chapter I hope you enjoyed it and stick around to find out what happens to them next!!

Please READ and REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own series

Ch # 3

"Where am I" questioned a petite raven haired girl

"You are our inner world young one" said a figure walking straight towards her

"Sode No Shirayuki... wait how can this be my inner world, this place is beginning taken over by the darkness, why is that?" the beautiful figure had finally come into view. She was tall her skin was very pale, she had curves in the right places, she had the same beautiful violet eyes as her mistress except they were outlined by a dark black around her eyes, her lips were alight pink, her hair was let down freely it was straight and as dark as the night sky, she wore a pure white dress that was about knee length high, she had a white fur cape that went as far as her feet, she also had a beautiful necklace that was made out of ice in the middle of it was a black crystal that was currently signaling that her mistresses life was coming to its end and very soon. Above all this woman was gorgeous beyond belief.

Her lips finally began to answer" It is because you are dieing that is the reason that inner world is being consumed by the darkness the only way to stop it is to fight it" she stated in a very calm voice "How do I now what to fight if everything is like this…" Rukia questioned with a bit of worry at the fact of hearing that she was dieing "don't worry little one you will know when you see it…but hurry up because ?he? is trying to take over your body." Kuchiki's eyes widened when hearing that some one was trying to take over her body, before she could ask any questions Sode No Shirayuki disappeared she than asked in the silence hoping the she would come back and answer her question "What do I do now"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"*huff, huff, pant*"

Rukia I felt her reaitsu vanish, but why what happened a couple of seconds ago it was flaring with life and now it's just gone… Rukia what did they do to you… you promised you would be there to see that your friend be rescued… just please wait for me I'll be there to save you soon.

When he first met the tiny shinigami he felt a weird feeling going through him like he wanted to protect her and be there when ever she needed him not to mention hold her but he decided against it because that would scare off anyone when they barely met in the end he only helped her when he thought she needed it

He got up from where he was and started running to where he last felt her reaitsu vanish, as he was running he felt her friends heading in the same direction as he was

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we almost there Kurosaki-kun" asked a panting Inoue

"Yeah we are almost there its just past this bridge" A big building was coming into view the top of it was pretty much blown off and if you looked closely it was being surrounded by ice and you could actually see red and green liquid coming out of the entrance

They all started to speed up hoping that they were not too late to save there tiny friend

When they entered the building they were horrified the inside was all torn up there was ice every where and for some reason you could actually smell the ocean waters in the room the ground was covered in thick green goo and water but what caught there eyes was the blood that was laying in the middle of it all not to mention that there was a trail of it and it ended two feet away of the puddle.

All four of them froze looking at the amount of blood that was lost ''whose was it' was what they were all wondering

Why isn't she here this is where I last felt her reaitsu, where is she are we too late to save her , I knew it was a bad idea to split why did I let her go alone I should have dragged her with me even if she didn't want to come dammit this is all my fault

As they were heading closer to the puddle they noticed Ichigo was beating himself up internally for not stopping her when he could. As they got closer to the blood something shiny caught Ichigos attention, you couldn't really see it blood was covering most of it. He leaned over to pick it up, it turned out to be a katana, a katana that had been broken in half, it was pure white and had a beautiful whit ribbon starting at the hilt, It finally dawned on him who the owner of it was. He turned his head to his left not wanting to see it because he reminded him of his little friend who he failed to protect but instead found another katana that looked like a trident it was ocean white it had a staff but for some reason it was cut off and it looked look it had just been forced out of something a thought started to flash into his mind and his whole body began to tremble, and his hands let go of the katana that he had in his hands, it fell with a loud 'clank' which caught all of their attention

They saw him on his knees tying hard to get a grip on the emotions that were running through him, his friends watched on in both pity and wonder as to what it was that caused this sudden change in him, that was until they saw what he had dropped it was the beautiful katana lying in the blood next to him and also the trident next to it

Inoue was the first one to let her emotions take over she brought her hands to her face and started to cry, Renji just couldn't take it anymore and just gave in to his feelings, he collapsed onto the floor and began to cry (very un-Renji but this is for Rukia) his friend was dead and there was nothing left of her but her but her katana, he wasn't even there to save her or help her when she needed it

Ishida and Chad felt helpless just watching there two three friends crying, they too felt like they wanted to but they held it in, they didn't even know how to comfort them, they all knew that it wasn't going to be alright but they had to help anyway.

A shadow suddenly appeared from above and landed with a 'thud' on the ground, the figure was engulfed in the shadows when it came in contact with the light his features lit up. This person was tall, it had a shinigami robes on, he had a light brown fur cape that had skull masks on it the man had red, brown hair his eyes were a beautiful blue.

His lips suddenly began to move "Where is Rukia"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did you figure out who it is yet, if you haven't then you have to wait for the next chapter to find out XD

Remember READ & REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own series

Chapter 4

ooo -Change in scene-with Ashido- ooo

(Before encounter)

The red headed boy ran to catch up with his petite friends companions, when he spotted them entering a huge building with the top of it blown off

I wonder what happened here, why is there ice around this building, oh god. Rukia you better be alright.

After finishing his thoughts he jumped high enough to reach the roof, when he looked down he saw 4 figures surrounding a pool of blood with what looked like a katana in the middle of it, that looked vaguely familiar to that of Rukias his eyes widened when it hit him, but where in the world was her body, what happened to it. He couldn't take it anymore his worry and curiosity were eating him alive he just had to know so he jumped off of the roof, and was met with 4 pair of eyes when he finally landed

"Where is Rukia" he asked

ooo -scene change-with Rukia- ooo 

How do I know what to fight she never told me 

By this time she was watching how everything in her inner world was turning from white to black, she could feel everything crumbling and for some reason it was getting harder to breathe, she was dying but did not know what to do, she suddenly caught sight of a very pale figure moving around where the darkness was what was that she asked herself

"Who are you and what are you doing in here" she called out, the mysterious figure suddenly stopped it turned around to face her and said "I am the darkness that is taking you over"

ooo –scene change-with septima espada- ooo

"It's almost time beautiful" said the septima espada feeling that he'll finally be able to see his beautiful doll awake and in action. He knows he'll have fun watching her friends try to help her, he'll especially enjoy the look on the orange haired punk when he realizes that the only way to save her would be to kill her or to pierce her heart and painfully extract the goo and hope that you didn't kill her in the process. Yeah he couldn't wait for the game to finally commence he knew it would be fun

(reason he left was because he wanted them to all gather in one place, just so he could take them all out in one place genius huh?)

ooo -scene change-with Ichi and others- ooo

All eight eyes shot up to look at him "Ashido!!" three of the companions shouted Inoue looked at him in awe "Ishida-kun who is he she asked "His name is Ashido Kano, he helped us out of the Forest of Menos, he also protected and befriended Kuchiki-san while we were there, we thought that he was died because his spirit energy disappeared too but he's alive." Ishida explained

How come every person that befriends Kuchiki-san always has to have this weird urge to protect her and her innocence its like she has this weird pull to her but why do people only do it for her, why is she so special

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ashidos voice "Kurosaki …I will ask you again, where is Rukia?" he exclaimed not hiding the fact that he was pissed

Ichigo couldn't even answer feeling like he failed to protect the woman that he loves, Ashido grabbed by the collar and threw him to the nearest wall (which is pretty far away) "Dimmit Kurosaki answer me right now!!" he yelled, yeah he felt bad for doing that but hell wouldn't you be pissed too if someone you care about died and the person who vowed to protect her failed to do so.

Out of nowhere Inoue began to scream at Ashido "Put him down he didn't do anything to you" everyone except for Ashido stared in disbelief at Inoue's sudden outburst "Who are you" he asked sot of irritated "I am Inoue Orihime" she answered

"Are you the one that Rukia risked her life to help save" he stared at her with accusing eyes then someone stepped between the two "Are you saying that Inoue is the reason that Rukia is dead?" Ishida stared at Ashido daring him to answer his question "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying"

Ishida couldn't hide his rage anymore, so he swung his fist at him and fast, but not fast enough, Ashido caught his fist in his hand and decked him in the face, everyone watched as they fought each throwing punches and kicks at each other, by the looks of it Ashido was winning the fight, he barely had a scratch on him except for a little blood at the corner of his mouth, Ishida on the other hand was pretty much messed up his glasses were cracked through the middle his face was all bruised and bloodied up, the front of his shirt was torn up from the force of being groped (when Ashido grabbed his clothing to throw him somewhere)

It wasn't until they heard a gasp from Chad, Renji, Inoue, and Ichigo that they finally stopped to look what was happening they found that they were staring in the opposite direction of them and their fight

When they saw what they were looking at they froze, the 9th Espadas clothing was floating in mid-air, the water that was once all over the floor was now going into the uniform and forming a body that looked exactly like Ichigos except a little bigger.

Once the young mans body was young mans color, size, and textures were made, he opened his eyes to find 5 people staring at him in disbelief at what just happened

"Hey… Where is Kuchiki is she ok…"he asked when they didn't answer him he walked right up to the nearest person (Ichigo in this case) and slapped him up side the head "hey orange head answer me now!!!"

Ichigo could only point at the puddle of blood on the ground seeming have dazed, the man stared in horror at the site of the two broken katanas on the ground "So it wasn't a dream after all was it … oh god" he said guiltily. The young man had black hair that was in the same style as Ichigos but it was a bit longer than his ; he also had beautiful Aqua Marine eyes.

He looked around to find very confused people staring in his directions "Who the hell are you and how in the world are you standing here before us they all asked dumb folded (except for Inoue who was to busy admiring him and the resemblance he had to Ichigo), the young man turned gravely series and bowed his head in shame then said "My name is Shiba Kaien, ex-lieutenant of the 13 court squad, and I am very sorry… this whole thing should have never happened …this is all of my fault I'm sorry" They all stared at him confused once again but this time it is what he said that confused them the most

What does he mean when he says that it was all his fault, why was he apologizing if he hasn't done anything yet, and did he was the former lieutenant of squad 13 wait isn't that Rukias squad, did he have some sort of relationship with Rukia that none of us knew about they all wondered to themselves

"What do you mean that it is your entire fault, you didn't do anything did you?" Renji and Ichigo asked at the same time "I'm sorry this all because of that night that the both of us will never forget"

ooo –scene change-with Rukia-ooo

"what did you say" terrified by the answer that she had gotten earlier "did you not hear me the first time little girl I said that I am the darkness that is consuming you, in other words I am both you and the thing that is killing you" she could not believe what she had just heard, what the heck was going on and what did she mean by she was her and that she was killing her

She was kidding right, or maybe she wasn't they both looked a little alike but not that much for example she had pale skin while she had pure white skin, she had a black uniform while this person had a white one on what in the world is going on in here? She asked herself a voice suddenly interrupted her thinking

"Hey are you still thinking over there or did you finally figure it out" the other her asked in an irritated manner stupid girl I just gave her the damn answer and she still doesn't get it 

"how can you possible be me and why in the world are you in my inner world?" god did I not just tell her I am her and because I'm the one who's taking over her body, an mind *sigh* might as well make things interesting if thing are going to be like this with that thought she brought her sword out swinging it towards her chest and dropping her to the ground before she knew what happened, the last thing that Rukia knew was that she was on the floor and was bleeding across her chest what the heck just happened

Just as she was about to get up on her feet she was met with a blade to her neck "you're not going any where until one of us takes over this body… now pull out your blade and fight unless you want to die!" shock was written all over her face, she looked over the katana that was placed in front of her only a few seconds ago, it was an exact replica of Sode No Shirayuki the only difference between them was that this katana was pure black all the way to the hilt, and it was not the beautiful white it usually was.

AS soon as the other her prepared to attack she took out her pure white blade they both took a step back at the same time and both called out in unison " Mai Sode No Shirayuki!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think of the new chapter?

Please review and tell me what you thought of it!

Well till next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this series

Chapter 5

Ooo-with Ichi and others-ooo

So this is the man that Kuchiki had killed so long ago, the man that she always felt guilty of killing never once realized that she had actually saved him, but why is he, here is there some point to him being here

"So I was saying my name is Kaien Shiba and I am the former lieutenant of squad thirteen of the gotei 13" as he began to speak to them about a night that happened many years ago that destroyed both his and Rukias life they gained somewhat an understanding of what really happened they all felt bad realizing how big of a burden Kuchiki had been caring around for most of her life, then they all came to one more important realization the poor girl had never found a way to let her feeling out.

Still how could this man do that to a girl who was so fragile she could have probably been broken in half by just touching her? Now because of that incident the once fragile Kuchiki Rukia had put so many wall around her heart and soul that she was pretty much unreachable to many and now they found out it was all this mans fault for being an emotional idiot but even if you hated him for what he had done, he was right on the choices he made which were either to kill her and his captain or to have her kill him.

As soon as he finished taking they just stared at him wondering if what he said was true because he did say he died when Rukia had killed him so what was he alive for, "How are you even here if you said you already died a long time ago" Inoue asked him, as he was looking at there face he could tell they all had the same question in there mind which was how in the world did he turn from water to a human 

"That miss does not concern you" he responded "the only reason that I am here is to save Rukia and apologize for ruining her life" he stated , as he turned his back to them, as he began to walk he felt two hands holding his shoulders

"We have the exact same goal as you do Kaien, so come on we have to go save our little ice princess in distress" he turned around to see Ichigo and Ashido smiling at him like idiots, forgetting about the little ordeal they all just had only seconds ago, No one noticed when Inoue winced in pained at the fact that three handsome men had just called Rukia there little princess

"Ok then lets hurry and find her before it gets late" he said with excitement etched into his voice. The three turned around to find there comrades ready and set to go, before they even made out the huge door of the building they were met by man who looked to about 6'9 in height , he had dark brown skin, and had robes that resembled those of the Espada, he also had beady eyes, and white tiny horns coming out from the top of his head in a perfect straight line.

He was caring something in his arms the shape of which resembled a child's body, though you couldn't really tell because it was being covered by some type of cloth "where exactly do you guys think that your going … your not done here yet… come over here and fight me if you want to get out of here" he said while trying not to laugh at what was about to occur

Dimmit why now of all times and who is this guy oh well who cares we have to get rid of him soon or we won't make it time

"Why are you here Zommari…and what is business do you have here" they all stared at Kaien, wondering how in the world he knew this man in front of them "Kaien who is he, and how do you know him?" Ichigo asked him, Kaien turned his head around and met his eyes "I forgot to tell you that I was part of the 9th Espada until Rukia finally finished him off" there eyes all bulged out at what they heard "and to answer you question his name is Zommari Leonari he is the septima Espada and I already answered how I know him I guess" he responded

"*hahaha…* are you ready to meet your opponent, if you are then take out your weapons"

"Wait aren't you going to be our opponent?" Ishida asked

"No, this is your opponent" he said,

With that said he took the form that he was caring in his arms and set it steady on it feet, the others took this opportunity to release their weapons

"Zangetsu!!"

"Roar Zabimaru!!"

"Negibana!!" when Kaien said his katanas release name the trident came out of the pool of blood and straight into his had

"Mano escirda Del Diablo (Right hand of the devil)

"Lone sparrow!!"

As the five men prepared to fight it was Uryuu who had yelled at Orihme to be on guard and just in case to be ready to fight. Ashido took out his katana and his hollow shield ready to attack at any given moment "I see that you're all ready, but lets see if you can really attack my beautiful doll without hesitating" when he stated to unveil the person behind the cover they all felt a very uneasy feeling come to them. When the veil finally come off they all pretty much almost dropped there weapons at the sight of who it was

000-with Rukia-000

There battle had been going on for almost half an hour and yet neither of them would dare to give up, Kuchiki had been seriously injured, she had a huge hole on her upper chest and a huge gash coming from her upper thigh to her ankle, while the other her only had a minor cut on the cheek Dimmitt if it continues in like this I'm going to be dead in a matter of minutes… I've got to do something and quick she thought to herself "whats wrong are you getting tired already" the other her asked sarcastically, without a moments hesitation she brought her katana down while calling out her fist dance 'Some no mai tsukishiro' she said, a huge white circle suddenly appeared under deaths feet, she barely escaped the pillared of ice as it came upward

Why…or even how was it possible for her double was able to use her katana's abilities against her, what was she going to do know, she couldn't be taken over she was a kuckiki for crying out loud she was suppose to be strong not week 

While she was lost in her own thoughts her double was chanting something under her breath 'bakudo no#1 Sai (obstruction)' next thing Rukia knew was that she was on the ground with her hands behind her back and was unable to move. Then she heard her double call out the release to her second dance "Tsugi no mai hakuren!!" a white ripple of ice was coming towards her and she was completely helpless against one of her own attacks.

Before the ice hit her she was blinded by a white light Sode No Shirayuki walked right up to her and solemnly asked her "Rukia why do you not trust me?"

0000000000000

So what did yah think of this chapter did yah like it or not I hope you did it took me a while to think of it but here it is now YAY!!

Remember READ & REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own series

Disclaimer: I do not own this series even though I love to

Chapter 6

000-with Ichi and others-000

As the veil fell to the ground it revealed something or someone that shocked everyone into silence (with the exception of Zommari) it frightened them more to see that it was Rukia and that she was in such a horrific that it was a wonder why she was still alive by the way that she looked

They watched as he held her by the shoulders trying to keep her on her feet. she appeared to be unconscious, her shinigami robes were all torn up, a good potion of her hakama was torn open and covered in blood her torso was pretty much visible and from what you could see she had three huge cuts running up and down on her flat stomach as they were scanning her body with there eyes for more injuries they could hear Zommari talking in a soft whisper

"You can wake up now beautiful" he said in a somewhat teasing manner, they all watched as her eyes suddenly fluttered open to reveal black irises staring back at them with a confused glint in them "What is going on Zommari-sama?" she said in an innocent voice

"Beautiful, your job is to kill them all for being idiots and sticking around when they had the time in the world to leave" he responded trying to make them mad, "O.K" she said after while of thinking it over "W-What?!!" they all sputtered just like that she agreed to go and kill them

She then turned to meet there eyes her expression suddenly changed from an innocent one to one of pure evil a huge sinister grin was plastered on her face "when can I start killing them master" she asked, he grinned at her question "Right away if you may" "of course master" she said

With permission from her master she unsheathes her zanpaktou and shunpos towards all of them, surprising them all with the fact that she wanted to take them all on at the same time, when she looked around at the familiar faces she was a little confused at what she saw there, she could many emotions running through there faces, there was a mixture of sadness, confusion, anger, fear, and the one emotion she could not get was betrayal and for some reason on some it looked as if they had gotten they're hearts ripped out and stomped on but why would they have that look on there face she thought to herself

She suddenly decided to come to a stop in front of a very shocked Ichigo and asked him "Who are you?" when he heard those words come out of her mouth, his already broken heart had turned into nothingness.

Orihime watched on as Ichigo's heart was getting broken by the girl she had admired since the moment she met her. For some strange and unknown reason anger rose in the depths of her entire being and without thinking about it she call out her attacks "Tsubaki koten zaishun I reject!!" the attack was going straight for deaths heart, everyone except Orihime watched on in horror at what she just did. The attack barely made contact with her before she, jumped right out of the way, this time instead of landing away from the attack she got in front of Inoue resuming her attack this it was aimed at the insolent girl who tried to attack her

Inoue watched in horror as the katana was about to make contact with the top of her head, time seemed to slow down for her, she could hear and see Chad, and Ishida yelling her name in panic, she turned her head a little to see Ashido's cringe in horror, Then she saw Ichigo who just stood there with a blank face watching as everything went down right in front of his eyes, as she looked around the room she noticed that someone was missing, Kaien…Kaien where was he?

Just as her hit was about to make contact with her, someone grabbed her hand from behind, she turned around to face the person who had interrupted her, it wasn't very surprising to find out that it was Kaien who had stopped her, when he knew he had her attention he asked her "What do you think that you are doing Kuchiki… I did not teach you to raise your katana at your nakama" he said in a serious voice "says the person who tried to kill me, what you say doesn't mean anything to me know, and why should I listen to you after all that you did to me" she snarled at him she brought her katana to his heart and asked "so how do you want to die…*hahaha*… would you like a rerun of what happened the last time that we were together or maybe you want me to cut you up until your whole body is unrecognizable" those words that came out of her mouth made him want to cry and apologize to her for making her kill him, if he had been more careful on that night maybe things wouldn't have been as bad as things are now.

He swiftly turned around to face Zommari "what did the hell did you do to her and where is the real Rukia!!"

"Are you blind, is something wrong with your eyes… do you not see her right in front of you… this is the real Rukia" he shot back

000-with the Real Rukia-000

What kind of a question is that 'why do I not trust you her' 

"Are you going to answer my question little one?" she asked "I do trust you, but why do you have to ask such a question"

"It is because every time we are in battle I sense fear of death in you… so tell me do you really trust me enough to let me help you win this battle Rukia"

"Rukia if we do not win this battle then she will use your body to kill everyone back in soul society" with her resolve back she stood up and looked up at her partner "O.K I do trust you, so come on, lets go beat her so that I can take control of my body and prevent that from happening. With that said she was graced by a beautiful from her partner Sode No Shirayuki "Yes let us go and defeat her

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so that was my 6th chapter what did you think of it was it good or bad please tell me

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: First I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you all for sticking with me. I' m very sorry for updating late its just that ive had a very rough month. Thank you for the great advice I will try to make my writing better but I won't guarantee that it'll come out awesome ok. The reason Ichi's thought process is so weird is because I can't see him as such an emotional person well I can but I cant find the right words. And about Uryuu's words well I'm sorta figuring out who will say the bad words and all, chad is too quiet to actually say something rude Ichi already has a role and Renji too so I chose him sorry for his horrible language Thank you though for the reviews and for reading you all made me very happy!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own this series

Chapter 7

000-with Ichi and others-000

"Give her back to us" Ashido and Kaien both shouted in unison. They nodded towards each other and sprang forward to kill him but they did not anticipate Rukia to jump in between them and to protect him "Bakudo #1 Sai (obstruction)" she called out, they both fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'

Renji who finally had enough of watching people try to get Rukia back by fighting, got up from where he was he walked over to her, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard to get her to wake up or do something that was Rukia "Please come back we need you, please… we can't lose you, your too important to us… so please come back" he practically begged

Everyone there realized that in some weird way Renji had just revealed his undying love for her except of course the double. She grabbed his hand off his shoulder and said in disgust "don't you dare touch me again you stupid boy, who do you think you are!!!"

How could she he thought to himself did she not realize how much he cared about her (well apparently she didn't)he decided to try another tactic. He grabbed her in his arms, and pressed her closely to his chest and whispered in her hair "Please come back" half of the men wanted to rip his organs out at what he just did and especially considering the state that the girl was in.

While no one was looking she brought the tips of her fingers to were his heart was and whispered "Hadou no#4 Byakurai" (white lightening) they all saw as the white beam went past Kuchikis head an into his heart where her fingers were. His hands went limp around her waist he fell to his knees and said "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when he did this to you Rukia" it was actually a pretty sad sight to see, he had literally died in the arms of the woman he loves. The last words he actually said were 'I love you'

When he did that she just laughed at him thinking how stupid he was for admitting he loved her when he was dying. When he did you could hear the double laugter loud and clear from a loud distance. She found him idiotic and stupid for saying those three meaningless words when he was dying.

Orihime ran up to this dead body and began to bring him back to life "Ayame, Shuno Soten Kusshun… I reject!" while inoue was doing this the double looked over at the other remaining men " You monster, how could you do that to him, he was your childhood friend for crying out loud, he protected you, he tried to bring you back and how do you repay him by killing hi-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!... (sigh) I never cared about him to begin with *hahaha* do you really believe I would ever love him, you have got to be kidding me!!!" she said as she tried to stop herself from laughing but failed miserably.

Everything that had come out of her mouth since they first saw her has had them all stunned and pissed off but what she just said was crossing the line this wasn't the real Rukia they had come to know as a person but a lowly stranger who didn't deserve to live.

"Tell me which one of you will give me a fight without having to hold back like a coward" she looked around but no one answered "*sigh*" "well if that's the way you want it then I guess I'll just have fun with you guys since you won't do anything yourselves"

This time when she attacked instead of shooting forward she stayed in her same position, brought out her katana and called "Second dance white moon Tsugi no mai hakuren" the white ripple that was coming at them was a bigger one than those they usually are they were never the ones on the receiving end so this was there first time ever being near this type of attack.

They were being trapped by the wall they had no choice but to try to deflect the humongous attack. Before they could actually do something inoue came in between them and the blast "Baijon, Hanigiku, lily, Saten Kessheun I reject" she yelled out the orange barrier had doubled in size this barrier would probably be considered the biggest barrier the girl had ever created " they were all wondering what had gotten into the girl because she a little off to them but why

"do you really believe that that stupid barrier of yours will hold up much longer I haven't even released 1/3 of my power on you" After she said that they could feel the ripple getting stronger by the second, they could literally hear the barrier staring to creak from the force of it all, they could not believe it when the barrier broke into tiny unnoticeable pieces. They all stared in horror as there only protection was gone in an instance. The white ripple was consuming them in it icy furry in one rapid motion

OOOOOOO

'This cant be happening I can't breathe I have to get out of here before I die, I wonder if the others are holding up o.k.'

'Kuroski-kun… I cant breathe Kuroski-kun please hurry up and get free you have to save me please before I die' Inoues mind screamed as she was losing air way to fast

'Dammit my whole body is going numb and I cant breathe how in the world do we get out of here without hurting Kuchiki-san, kurosaki-kun you better figure out a way to get out of here before we all end up dead'

'ichigo… we need to get out of here or else we are all going to end up dead' chad sreams in his mind hoping and praying that by some miracle his friend can hear him

Ooooooooooo

She opens her eyes to see it again the binding spell she had on had now disappeared and she is finally able to stand up and flash away from where the attack was headed the moment she reappears shes right next to her double "what the- how did you get out of that it was suppose to have triple the power that it usually has

'First Dance White Moon Tsuki shiro' she calls out, this the pillared time is aimed at the double at first it looked as though she was going to get caught, the ice was running up her legs, but she suddenly broke out of it "you'll pay for that one" the double yelled out

They both called out the same demon art at the same time "Binding spell #33 Soka Tsui (Pale Fire Crash) they both dodged the attack unharmed "Second dance white moon Tsugi no mai hakuren" Rukia called out this time her double wasn't so lucky she got caught within the dance frozen in the same position. As she made her way to the ripple the doubles arm crushed itself out of the ice she brought her had to Rukias head then called out "Cero" her eyes widened at this Cero…Ceros weren't used by her kind they were only used by hollows and Espada's

Before she even had time to get out of her grasp the white beam came full force to the side of her face. The attack was so fierce that it sent her crashing into five ice pollards' before she actually came to a stop

"*hahaha* I told you I would make you pay for what you did, now I can really have some fun with you"

As Rukia was about to get up from where she was she was met with a blade to her neck "You don't really think that you are getting out of this alive do you?" her double asked "Tat's exactly what I'm thinking and I will make you pay for everything that you did" with that she grabbed the front of the blade and turned it away from herself "Bakudo #61 six staves of binding light"

What the hell why can't I move get me out of these things you stupid girl now!!!" the double screamed

"Hadou #31 Shakkahou!" she yelled out

A huge flame of red was going straight at her double "Brat you can't kill me like this, BRAT GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND UNBIND ME RIGHT NOW!!"

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did you think of this chapter please reveiw


	8. Chapter 8

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own this series

Chapter 8

00000

The two men still conscious on the floor watched on as the ice consumed there companions whole 'what do we do know, we need to pull this plan off if we want her back' the two stared in the direction of young, petite girl wondering how she could cause so much trouble, then they both turned there eyes to look at the red head man who was lying not far from where they were there minds flashed back to his dying words _I love you_ he didn't deserve to die that way no one did.

They both turned towards each other and nodded "Release!" they both called out at the same time. The binding dissolved into thin air when they began to stand up the double noticed and turned around to face them when they looked at her face they saw the evil smirk that was there, they also guessed what she was thinking at that moment she was going to be having fun with them until they probably died

"I see that you guys are up… so are you going to fight me or chicken out huh?"

"We will fight until we get our Ruki-hime back" Kaien yelled out, they were interrupted by a booming laughter "*hahaha* the only way to bring her back to normal is to either kill her or open her heart so tell don't you think that both choices will end up killing us or do you have another idea, do you?, do you have another idea?"

She looked between both of there faces to see that they both had the same horrified expression "Kaien what are we going to do I cant kill her I would rather die than do that" Shiba looked at his partner from the corner of his eye he felt the same way too but there still had to be away to save her right? "Don't worry we'll find a way one way or another o.k. so calm down" yeah right he didn't even believe his own words but at that moment he had to calm down his partner

"O.K. Ashido lets try to attack Zommari there has to be a way around Rukia for us to do that. You're going to distract her while I take Zommari alright?" "Sure, lets hurry up so that we can get out of here" they both took there stances "Ready Ashido?", "Hai" "then lets go!"

Ashido flew right at Rukias face to distract her but she wasn't stupid she knew what they were trying to pull off, she brought her katana to his chest and slashed it. He had been cut many times by various hollows by when this tiny girl had cut it hurt ten times more than expected, he fell to the ground in a bloody heat there was way to much blood coming out of his chest, he wouldn't let his partner down though so he just had to suck it all up. As she was about to move away he surprised her by appearing behind her and holding her arms behind her back 'hurry up Kaien I don't know for how long I can hold her back'

As he was flash stepping to Zommari, Kaien had the weirdest feeling, like something very bad was about to happen, he didn't want it to bother him so he decided to push the thought to the back of his mind. As he stood in front of him he was surprised to see him smiling at him "so you think that by killing me it will stop her from trying to come after you guys and be back to normal, let me tell you something that idiotic idea will not work, very clever of you though, Even if I die that girl will continue to kill until she herself is dead"

_So there really is no way of bringing her back unless we take that thing out of her heart but even then we run a risk of losing her damn this is so messed up_ he thought to himself

"Even if it doesn't change anything I will still kill you for what you did to my subordinate" the septima Espada just watched in awe as the man in front of him was attempting to kill him "Maybe I should teach you a lesson, don't you think so?" he heard the Espada say

His eyes widened when he sees the septima take out his katana out of its sheathe he doesn't see when he uses sonido to get right behind him, as the sword is about to connect to the back of his head something very weird happens. The blade drops and he hears a very familiar voice coming from behind him

"I'm sorry but I cant let you hurt my –dono-"

0000-Ru point of view-0000

'_Is she dead'_ she wondered no movements had been made by the double, during this time she used it to at least regain some control over her body

When she open she eyes she is horrified at what she sees, as she looks she finds Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and , Uryuu all trapped in her second dance, a little further away she sees Renji laying on the floor unconscious, then she finally sets her eyes on Kaien trying to face off with the septima, "What happened did I do all of this" she asks to pretty much no one

She then hears the voice of someone very familiar to her "Rukia is that you are you just trying to fool me" she hears his desperate voice

"Ashido!" she turns around to find him in a very horrendous state his robes are all ripped up and he has blood all over his torso "Did I do that?" she questions softly

"Please let me heal you I know that this is all of my fault"

"Your back and that's all that matters, please don't do that again you had us all pretty worried" he says with a sly grin on his face "Ashido… I don't think that I've regained full control over my body yet… she might come back to take over again I'm sorry if she hurts you again" she tells him as she begins to heal him

As she's doing this he looks her over he finds that most of her is covered in her own blood, she looks very worn out as he looks into her eyes he sees fear, concern, and guilt he has actually never seen her like this so it surprises him very much. When she's done she gets up along with him and they exchange there good-byes, before she goes to help Kaien she pecks him on the cheek and says good-bye again, When she shun-poes there she stops the blade before it hurts him and says to the septima "I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt my –don-"

0000-w/ Ichi-0000

**Hey king I see that you've got yourself into a little bind, tell me do you need any of my help getting yourself out of there I'll help you if you let me control this body of ours for a little bit**

_No I know that once I release you that your going to take advantage and try to hert them and I wont let you do that_

**Sheesh you really think that I could hurt your queen don't you? Well for your information I have feelings too you idiot we share what we feel for her god I was just going to kill that dumb girl who is controlling her body if his eyes had not been frozen shut at that very moment his eyes would have been wide open with disbelief at what he had just heard**

_You stupid idiot have you been asleep for this whole time or what, you would still be hurting her because that thing that is controlling her is inside of her body and mind!!_

***sigh* fine whatever king but let me just unfreeze your dumb idiotic self before you die of** _lack of air_

As there conversation came to an end Blue energy began to formulate around the whole ripple it was apparently becoming to much for it that it exploded into tiny invisible particles. His companions along with himself dropped to the floor gasping for air. Everyone there looked o.k. except for the blue in there faces.

Curiouse as to what had gone while he was trapped he looked around the whole building his eyes leading the way first he saw Renji on the floor, then he saw Ashido standing in the middle of rubble holding his check and blushing furiously blushing he thought to himself. He then averted his eyes to see Kaien who looked like he had just seen a ghost or something both he and Zommari had the same expression on there faces. He looked a little lower to see why they were so surprised his eyes widened at the scene Rukia had stopped a blade that was supposed to go for Kaien apparently

"What exactly do you think that you are doing beautiful, your supposed to be going after him and not me" he heard Zommari say

"_Beautiful,_ Don't you dare call me that again or I promise that I will kill you " she snorted back at him in disgust

"Is that so then… _Beautiful_" he said before he could react he was doubled over in pain holding his torso where she had need him sending him to his knees before she could move he grabbed her ankle and forcefully yanked her to the ground, he brought his sword out hoping to be able to stab her again she was way too fast and moved out of the way before it even made contact with her, she appeared about a meter away already settled into her first stance she didn't call out the name of the dance but it appeared anyway underneath his feet, just as it was about to swallow him whole, he used sonido to get out of where he was

Everyone watched as he appeared behind her and stabbed her through back to come out of her heart "W…what" was the only word that she could muster out of her mouth as the blood began to come into her mouth "Did you really think that you could have defeated me that easily and regain your body at the same time, its not that easy beautiful" he told her sarcastically

Before she could retort he bent over next to her ear and whispered softly "Amor" her eyes widened as horrific pain engulfed her body and took over her conscious mind

ooooooooooooooo

To be continued

So what did you think?

Read and review

I'll try to update as soon as I can =)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own this very awesome series

Chapter 9

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw his loved one fall to the ground in a bloody heap

"What did you do to her!!" he screamed at the man who was behind her

"If you want to know then I suggest that you pay very close attention to the girl" he responded as calmly as he could.

Ichi turned his eyes towards the girl laying on the floor she was on her back but then her chest arched upward it looked as though she was trying to strangle a terrified scream. The black goo that was Amor was engulfing her body until you could barely tell that there was an actual person in it.

The young girls scream echoed through the whole building terrifying everyone who was listening to it. All movement on her part suddenly stop her body fell back into it original position "Oh don't worry about her shell be o.k. for a bit … I sent her back to her inner world, she wont be interfering anymore"

AS he finished what he was going to say her body began to stand up the goo that was on her began to drip off of her and onto the floor "Sorry about that master I promise that she wont come out again" the double said while half bowing to the septima "Just make sure that you get rid of them so that we can leave this disgusting filth" he answered back "Yes sir" with that said she brought up her weapon and pointed it at a very random person

"Are you prepared for me to end your miserable life" she asked Ichi with a very serious face at first he didn't respond to what she had said but then he turn his in her direction and said "I'm so sorry, but I 'm not done living my life yet, if killing you is the only way to save you then that is what im going to have to do" he lifted his zanpaktou and pointed it at her face

Around him could hear shocked gasps going around his comrades "Kurosaki-kun you can't…" he heard her say half-heartedly "Inoue we have to do this if we want her to be free of this thing that is controlling her" he said while staring the double right in the eyes, he felt two cold hands touching his shoulders when he turned around he was met with two fist in the face

"Ichigo you are an idiot" he heard Kaien exclaim "I wont let you live with the same guilt that I left Rukia with, I don't think she would want you to have such a heavy burden like she did" he nodded his head towards the other two that were behind him, in the blink of an eye he was on the ground being held down by an even heavier weight than his and above him he saw Uryuu was working on a binding spell to keep him in place "What do you guys think that your doing" he yelled

"we're not going to hurt her Ichigo because we all know how much she means to you" he heard Chad say from above him "There is always more than one way to do something Kurosaki, death and fighting are not always the way out" wow he thinks when did his friends become so understanding of him "Thanks guys but how are we going to get her back there are only two choices and I'm not willing to use either of them" Ichigo said in a very tight voice

"we have to choose from the two and that's what we are going to do" he heard Kaien respond

"what are you going to do Kaien" he asked in a worried voice ""you'll see… lets just hope that my plan just doesn't kill her" his eyes widen at the last statement

"we are going to take that thing out of her chest…that pretty much the only choice we have, we don't know if we will be killing her in the process though"

000000000000000

"Wow…my whole body hurts, why is, it colder than it usually is though"

"Tsk, tsk… did you really think that that you could get away that easily from me.. it take more than a fire explosion to put me away" she brought her hand forward "cero" she said calmly. Before she could react the red blast of energy had hit her to the side of her face sending her flying backwards from the force of the impact "what are you the double heard Rukia mutter from where she was

Do you really want to know what it is I am?" before ru could respond the double was already answering half of her question "If you are thinking that I am half hollow then you are correct. Tell me what exactly do you think that I am?" the double asked with sarcasm dripping off of her voice

The double looked over at the girl from what she could shattered remains of the ice pillared were all embedded in the girls skin she could see the girl trying to get up but failed in her first attempt "are you like Ichigos hollow" she asked next

Before she knew it the double was right in front of her caressing her cheek "You hit the mark, even if you don't believe me I am you and you are me. If you destroy me you will die along with me, if I destroy you I will die too, there is no way of getting out, so why don't you just surrender yourself to me that will make it easier for the both of us" she said staring deep into her violet eyes

Her mind was running in circles what was going on nothing at the moment made sense if they destroyed one another they would both end up dead how in the world had her comrade been able to take control of his hollow could she even do it now was there even hope for her to win the dominance over her own body.

"No… I m not going to surrender to someone like you" she said after a while of thinking "I warned you but you did not heed it so it time to pay the consequences" her double said with an evil glint in her eye

000000000000000000000000000

"Shiba-kun can I help you take her down too?" Inoue asked "Sorry inoue but only Ashido and I will be doing this, you and the others will have to stay back we don't want you involved when this happens" he said back "But Shiba-kun I want to help you take her down" she said back in a depressed voice "Why would you want to help someone, pretty much kill on of your good friend doesn't it mean anything to you that we might loose her if we do this" Kaien shot back getting irritated "what the heck do you mean doesn't it mean anything to me, you just said that she's going to die anyway so we might as well just get it over with and kill her" everyone's jaw dropped at the comment that inoue made how dare they all thought she has been fooling them with her goodie two shoes act all this time before anyone could make a comment the septima's voice broke the silence "Does the little chubby girl really think that she could really that she could hurt my gorgeous doll" he asks in awe at what is happening between the friends

"Are you guys done talking or are you going to make me wait until you are done" they all tensed realizing that they had forgotten that she was there; when they turned around they found her staring intently at her katana.

"Why didn't you attack us when you had the chance to?" Kaien asked "Is it so bad to want to hear what you guys were talking about" she responded

"yes its called ease dropping"

"pft…whatever, so are you guys done or what?"

"yeah I guess that we are"

"Well then shall we begin" as she said that she flash stepped behind inoue and impaled her with her zanpaktou from behind

"INOUE!!" Ishida screamed out in horror

"Tell me why? Why do you want to end the life of one of your good friends?" the double whispered into Inoue's ear "Kuchiki-san I-I was just t-trying t-to help" Inoue said as she clutched the place where Rukias katana was. At this point she was coughing out a good amount of blood which was starting to flow out of her mouth. "you didn't want to help me, you were trying to ruin me because you know that it is Rukia who has the heart of the man you love, and if she were to die there was a possibility that he would come running to you"

"n-no n-never-" she tried to say but the amount of blood was too much "Because you lied to me you are going to die" before inoue had a chance to explain the double forcefully turned the katana inside of her until there was nothing but a hole where the katana was. Inoue's cries of pain where heard through the whole building making the double laugh at how much fun she was having. She then brought it out and positioned it above her head before anyone could interfere she brought it down cutting her in half.

"Well that was fun… but it would have been better if she had just tried to fight" she said as both parts of Inoue's body fell to the ground "So tell me which one of you is next?" she asked innocently "why…why did you kill her" Ishida questioned "I guess that I just don't like her" she said back

They all stood there shell shocked at what they just heard, they all didn't want to look at the floor in fear of seeing the actual damage that was caused by the girl. Then and there was when they decided to put there plan into action that is if they didn't want to end up like Inoue.

They all turned there heads towards Kaien "Go Ashido" he said in a commanding voice. In the blink of an eye he was gone and right in front of the double "I'm sorry" he said "Bakudo 61 six staves of binding light"

"this again don't you guys ever get tired of trying to binding me" she asked as the petals formed around her. She tried to move thinking she would be able to counter it but that is were things went wrong "What are you going to do?" she asked shocked that they actually restrained her

"we are going to do something that we should have done a couple of seconds ago to prevent one of our comrades from dying"

00000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think, did you like it,

Please read and review =)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Darkness

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this very awesome series

Chapter 10

0000- with ru-000

_Dammit I can't let myself get beat by someone like her _

**Little one…I have to tell you something **

_Shirayuki…what is it did something happen? _

**It's about your friend Inoue **

_Inoue…Inoue what happened to Inoue!?_

**I'm sorry little one but she killed your friend **

Tears sprang to her eyes as soon as she heard what happened. She looked around to find that her double was standing a couple of feet away directly in full frontal view of her. "Tell me something, why is it that every time I attack you, you go into another world?" her double asked

She got up from where she was and answered "It's none of your damn business"

"Your planning on doing something to me right kid? But I've already told you that nothing will work" her double said

As she kept on looking at the girl she found that she hadn't lifted her head once during there conversation, the girl then began to walk direct towards "What are you going to do kid she asked

_ Why?, why did it have to be Inoue who was killed Dammit…I'm so sorry_, she thought to herself. As soon as she was in front of her double she grabbed her by the collar an d made her level with her hidden face "Why the hell did you kill Inoue, what did she ever do to you" she yelled out

Her double only smirked at that comment "what now your only concerned about her, you mean to tell me that you haven't figured out what I did to that stupid lovesick fool, what's his name again … ah yes _Renji_"

"Renji!" her eyes widened when she said his name "What did you do with Renji?" she demanded "Oh nothing, but you could say that he won't be a bother anymore" she said rather calmly

Rukia brought her hand up and slapped her double across her face so hard you could hear loud cracking echo "How could you they weren't your lives for the taking!!" Rukia screamed "pft…do you really think that I really care" she said while whipping her mouth with the back of her hand

Rukia brought the doubles face closer to hers making her meet her own orbs. the double was bit taken back at what she saw the girls eyes weren't the unique violet color anymore no they were now a blinding white, "You know, you should care because what you did will get you killed"

"What the hell are you talking about, and don't you ever listen to me I keep telling you that you can't kill me" the double said back frustratingly "Just watch me" she heard Rukia say

Before she knew it Rukia had ripped her zanpaktou out of her hand and had passed it right threw her heart. After she did that she brought up her hand and pointed her finger at her _I hope this works or I'm going to look like a freaking idiot _she thought to herself.

"Cero" She whispered when the beam came out of her finger instead of it being the red color that her double had it was white the massive blast instantly blasted right threw the doubles head leaving her to crumble to the ground in a very bloody heap

"Wow" she said as she looked at her finger in awe

"Is it finally over?" she asked out loud waiting for her to reappear

**"Yes it is finally over little one I am very proud of You" **Shirayuki said as she appeared right before her queen

**"Little on i want you to promise me some thing once you go back"** Shirayuki said in an odd tone of voice

"Sure what is it shirayuki?" she asked

**"I want you to promise that you won't blame them for anything that happens after you get back o.k." **

"Why would I blame them for anything?"

**"just promise me that you won't"**

"o.k.,whatever happens I won't blame it on them, Promise"

000-wth ichi-000

"Go Ichigo while she is tied up… hurry we can't waist time!!" Kaien yelled at his comrade

"Bankai!!" they heard Ichigo yell with great urgency

"Master, don't kill my master!!" the double screamed out in a worried tone. The septima was taken back that the orange haired punk was coming after him, and not going to end his poor friends misery

"Again _boy_, how many times are you guys going to try to kill me huh?" he asked. Ichigo didn't even respond to anything that he said. he materialized his mask and shunpoed behind him "Getsuga tensho" he yelled out in anger

He watched as Zommari's body was cut diagonally and as blood poured from his wound. Ichigo was pissed off at the moment and didn't care what the other thought as he kept attacking Zommari with his relentless attacks. Once he was done attacking him, no one could even recognize that he once took the shape of a human.

0000-with rukia-000

**"Close your eyes little one"** Shirayuki said in a very soothing voice, the girl stared at the ground wondering what Shirayuki meant about keeping the promise, but either way she did as she was told. The girl nodded, as she was slowly being takin back to her to her own body.

"Thank You" she said with a small smile playing on her lips

**"Remember that I will always be there when you need me, you are my one and only wielder" **she said as in a heartfelt voice, she came forward and tightly hugged the petite girl. A white light formulated around the girl and she instantly disappeared from her arms.

**'Goodbye little one'** Shirayuki whispered to herself as she looked at the empty sky

000000000000000

Everything was now silent Rukia's body was now quieted down, it looked like a lifeless shell, but they could not take chance at the moment, this was the moment they were all waiting for right? A chance to set her free, then why were they rethinking their plan?.

Before he could doubt what he was doing Kaien brought his sealed zanpaktou to her heart and thrust it into her chest. the girls eyes opened they all saw the mesmerizing violet eye staring at them in surprise she brought her hand up to her chest where the katana was imbedded in "W-what" was the only word she could muster at the time.

Kaien could tell that he had done something seriously wrong when her eyes began to darken "Kaien-dono?" he heard her soft voice say his name, at this point everyone had there eyes glued on the girls face.

"is that really you she" she asked as her eyes began to get blurry, when he didn't answer she continued to talk "I'm sorry Kaien-dono for everything that I did to all of you" she said as a vast amount of blood came out of her

"Rukia why are you saying your sorry, its o.k you're here, alive so you don't have to say sorry" he saw her sake her head at him

"No Kaien-dono this is my good-bye to all of you…Thanks to you guys I can now leave my heart here with you" she said while staring right at Ichigo

"Release" he yelled in panic as he heard those words come out of her mouth. The four other men came running towards them as the girl began to fall into the mans arms "Rukia god Dammit you are not going to die today or anytime soon" he said as he caught the bleeding girl in his arms.

Panic took them all over as the girl began to gasp for air. He gently laid the girl on the ground facing them they watched as she kept bleeding out at this point she probably be dead within minutes if they didn't do anything soon.

"Rukia!, Rukia! you have to stay with us until we can get you some help" Ichigo yelled at her "Everything will be o.k. just don't leave us" he said, already near tears. She shook her head already knowing that she probably wouldn't make it.

_So this is what Shirayuki meant _she thought to herself

"Sorry ichigo … but I don't think me living past today will actually happen" she said in a small voice. She then turned her head towards Kaien.

"I-I kept my promise Kaien-dono," she said with a faint smile on her face.

I lived a great life I had a wonderful life I was able to have a great brother, and wonderful people surrounding me. Thank You Ichigo, Renji, Ashido, and Kaien.

As her eyes full y closed she heard the scared screams of those around her "Rukia wake up …Please you can't do this to me" she heard Ichigo Desperate plea.

0000000000000000000000

What did you think of it?

Sorry if I updated late I was busy all week my school is doing the CST test. Testing sucks.

Please read and review =)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own this very awesome series

Chapter 11

000-w/ruk-000

As she felt her mind drift into unconsciousness, she felt her hands being grasped by three big ones compared to hers "You two know what to do know right" Kaien asked in a panicked voice, "H-Hai" the other two responded in unison.

"Hurry before actually do loose her this time" the three began to formulate there reiatsu around themselves, making it flow into there friends body in hope that her bleeding would stop, and maybe just maybe she might open her eyes.

What they didn't expect was for the building itself, to start crumbling over the sheer power of the energy inside of it.

"ICHIGO!!," "KURASKI!!" he heard his friends horrified yells in the background, he was to engrossed in trying to save his beloved friend that he ignored his friends panicked screams. "Why isn't she healing Kaien!!," Ashido yelled as he looked at his friends practically lifeless body on the floor.

"I don't k-kn…" before he could finish what he was about to say he was interrupted by a very similar voice coming from behind him. "You finished her off that is why she won't get better" the voice stated matter-of-factly "What are you taking about we saved her" Kaien said confused

"Look at her and tell if you really did save her" the voice told them, in the back of there minds they knew that they had done something severely wrong but they weren't willing to admit it.

"What do you mean that we finished her off?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his dying loved one "The girl had one the battle with her inner-self, but when you guys decided to play heroes and took her victory away from her"

They had no idea what he was talking about but this persons voice sounded dead serious when he implied that they had done something wrong, the figure noticed that they had lost concentration and decided to remark on it.

"If I were you I would worry more about the girl than I would myself" he told them "People will be here to take you all back, so you better hurry" before they could ask him what he meant he began to count backword "3…2…1…." Before they could say anything the shadowed figure disappeared and in his place was the head commander

"What are you going here" Kaien asked, still confused at what had just happened in a matter of moments

"We are here to take you all back" the commander said, as he stood by the opening of the building many second division members appeared behind him ready to take action if need

Before they could actually do anything they heard him say 'go' to those who were behind him, thye already had chad, Renji, and uryuu unconcious slung over there backs, two others had inoues body carried between the two "Hurry up and get Kurosaki" he screamed at them

"Hai!!" they all replied they all turned around to look at them they found that there was only one way to take them out and that was to attack the two stronger ones. All three looked at each other trying hard not to over panic which at this point was not working. they didnt need this at this moment they had to save there little friend before she died.

Kaien and Ichigo were sudddenly tackeled forcefully out of there former places leaving the area to callapse on the two remaining on the inside Ashido, and Rukia. AShido risked his body by cradeling her tiny one close to his as the building collapsed on them.

The two sat there dumbstruck at what was happening there two friend were being crushed by a huge building coming down on them. when they finally snapped back into reality they both yell out there friends names in hopes that they would hear a response but nothing came just sickening silence.

"Let us go there is nothing to do anymore, we have completed what we came to do" they heard the commander say from behind them "What!!!, your just going to leave them here like that it was all of your fault that they were left under there, you have to save them!!" kaien screamed out in anger. the commander turned around and meet kaien with equaly angery eyes " they are already as good as dead, so there is no point in trying to get them back now"

The head commander left leaving the men staring at the building that was being swallowed by the ground. They didn't care if they got punished for what they were going to do, they had to do it for the sake of there friends they would deal with everything later. They both shun-poed to the building being swallowed by it

"RUKIA!!!, ASHIDO!!" they both yelled recieving nothing but there own echoes

"RUKIA!!!"

"ASHIDO!!" Still nothing

000000000000000000

"Those idiots, go get them now!!"

"Yes sir"

0000000000000000000000000000

'We have to make it out of here alive' ashido thought to himself as he held her in his arms he was afraid to let go of her, he didn't know if he would ever get to see those amazing violet eyes and for that he was scared he didn't know what to do and now he had to keep her alive long enough to make it to soul society so that thay could take care of her there.

Everything was dark underneath, he was tired and badly injured from how many thing had fallen on him from the way down. but he was going to hold on only for his friend.

000000000000000000000

"It datk in here do you have a light or something"

"Waith a moment... Shakahou!" the red ball of light appeared in his hand lighting up everything in there path

"Come on we have to move these remains for all that we know they might be trapped under one of them or something" before they moved from there spots they heard a soft groan coming from not to far away, they swifty turn around to find a very dazed Ashido holding there peteite friends bloody body up in his arms "Ashido!!" they both yelled in delighted, surprise

"Kurosaki Ichigo... you and your friends better hurry before the portal to soul society closes for good"

With out caring what theyhad just heard they ran to catch there freinds before they hit the ground "We have to go back to soul society before they die"

0000000000000000000

Sorry for the wait

Read and review =)


	12. Chapter 12

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this very wasome series

Chapter 12

0000000000000

**Ichigo and the others are already back in soul Society Ashido was healed on the way to the garganta **

0000000000000

"Why the hell aren't you helping her" the loud scream was heard from the fourth division "We are very sorry kurosaki-kun but the captain commander clearly staed that if you were to come by with your friends, we are not suppose to help you" the Captain stated as calmly as she could.

"He's doing this because we didn't obey his orders, isn't he?" Ichigo yelled, as he looked down at the injured girl in his arms.

"Please help her she's dying...she doesn't deserve this...Please just help her" Ichigo pleaded the older woman in front of him

"I'm sorry bu-..."

"Please don't say that...Please save her" he said not caring he was killing his pride, he would do that any day for the girl.

"Kurosaki i will do the best that i can to bring her back, but i will not garrantee that she will actually open her eyes" Unohano said with a deaseated sigh.

"Thank you captain unohano" he said while bowing his head.

"Lay her down right here and we can begin her treatment as soon as possible" she said motioning to the big medical bed."HANATARO!!" she yelled as ichigo gently lay rukia in the middle of the young boy came stumbling into the room "Y-yes C-captain" he said stuttering.

"Will you please start healing Rukia-san's minor injuries, while i tend to her more serious ones"

When he looks at the bed behind his captain he is horrified at what he sees his friend, is on the bed pretty much bleeding to death on the bed which is already stained red. "What happened to Rukia-san?" he asks with worry clearly laced in his voice and painted on his face "Idon't kow Hanataro"she said, then turned around to face the three standing near the bed "What did happen to Rukia-san?" she asked

"We were fighting the septima espada, he used her body as a puppet to defeat us, she got injured by trying to free herself from her own body and us trying to save her" Ashido said as he looked at the ground.

"Captain a hell butterfly just came by" Isane said as she stepped into the room "What did it say?" Unohano asked "It says that there is an urgent captain meeting going on right now, and that the presence of Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Kaien, Kano Ashido are needed there" she stated

"I see, Isane please help Hanataro heal Rukia-san as best you can"

"Yes captain, is there anything else that you need?"

"No that will be it for now" her luitenant nodded in response

"Come on lets go" she said to the men standing near the girl

"Please take care of her" they said in unision before shunpoeing away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are to stay here until the Commander calls for you" Unohano said as she started entering the huge doors that led to the captains building. As the door closed behind her, the three men were left to contemplate on what what they had done.

"Why were we called to a captains meeting" Ichigo asked.

"They probably want to talk to us, or something like that" Kaien responded

"My best bet is that these people are going to punish us" Ashido said with digust clearly in his voice

"Yeah that is probably what is going to happen to us...it doesn't matter if we get punished, we deserve it after what we did" Ichigo said in a clearly depressed voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captains" the commander said looking around "The reason i called you here was for you to help me decide the fate of three men" he explained the room from what he could tell was filled with all the captains of the Gotie 13 with the exception of the three traitors.

"May i ask what these three men did" Shinsui said while tipping his straw hat

"They stormed into Hueco Mundo, jump started this war, got inoue orihime killed, put a comatosic state, disobeyed direct orders, and severly injured Kuchiki Rukia to the point of death". Gasps were heared around all around, they had already known what had happened to kuchiki and Inoue but they could not believe that three men could actually cause so much trouble in so little time.

"Bring them in!" the commander ordered the gaurds in front of the doors. "Yes Sir! they bowed before turing and opening the doors.

More collective gasps were heard as the three men came walking in side by side, when the doors were closed everything went silent, all captains except for Unohano and The commander stared in disbelief at the three,. the silence was cut by a bewildered voice "K-Kaien how can you be alive, your suppose be dead" ukitake stated wid eyed

"Tell us when and how you came back" a very authoritive voice commanded

"Rukai was the on ewho save me, I was trapped inside the noveno espada, she fought him and won, by doing that she freed me" he said proudly at what his freind had accomplished

"And whats your excuse kano, why have you been gone so long, and what the hell happened to the others that were with you" Kenpachi asked harshly. "Forgive me captain I got stuck in the forest of Menos...as for the others they didn't make it they were all killed by the hollows that were down there". before kenpachi could say more Byaluyas stotic voice cut him off.

"Kurosaki, how could you become so weak, how could you let my little sister get ito such a horrible state" he said

there was nothing but silence in the room as they waited for ichigo to respond, when he didn't answer, the commander decided to breack the very uncomfortable silence. "Take them to my jail baracks I have already decided what there fate will be"

Once they were gone the captains are left to talk amongst themselves, "What will you do to them?" Ukitake asked with genuin concern fo rthe three that had just left the room.

"You'll find out soon, but for now you may all go to back to your squads, Your presence is not needed here anymore"

"Hai" they all said as they began to leave one by one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ashido, how come younever told us that you are actually part of Zaraki's division?" Ichigo asked solemly

"We were in the middle of of huge battle, how could i have possibly told you guys"

"You could have given us a hint at the very least you know"

"I did, I didn't leave you guys and i helped Rukia in the forest because we look out for our own, we also never leave a man/woman behind"

"Yeah but anyone with a heart would have done that you know?' kaien said

They were all currently in the 1st division jail baracks sitting on the benches cuffed to there bed posts "Damn this seriously suck...You know i wonder if they were able to wak eher up" kaien said as he stared up at the ceiling, Ichigo and AShido soon followed on his train of thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WE are almost done Hanataro" Isane said as she wrapped up Rukias Torso. AS soon as they finished there Captain had appeared at the door way looking over the small girl on the huge white bed. "Captain!!" they both sqeaked out as they walked out of the room to stand in front of her "Did you already heal her wounds?" she asked the two

"Uh...we did the best that we could her major wounds just would not heal for some reason we cleaned them up and bandaged them up too" Isane said apoligetically "Let me see if i could help" Unohano said as she moved closer to the unconsiouse girl. As she applied her healig kido over the girld chest the green light was suddenly gone like it had been rapidly observed into Rukia's body.

"What was that?" she asked herself in a small voice

She was about to try again when she brought her hands to her chest again, but was startled when smaller hands came up to grab hers "Please don't it hurts..It hurts" the owner of the voice said in a barely audiable pain filled voice. Unahano looked up to find blank eyes staring at her.

"Rukia-san your awake thank-goodness"

"It hurts..." she kept saying

"Rukia-san are you o.k." the older woman asked as she looked her over to see if her subordinates had missed anything important, from what she could tell the girl was trembling, goosebumps were risimg on her skin

"It hurts so bad" she said right before her whole body began to convulse on the bed. she was trembling and convulsing her eyes were half open with tears running down her eyes from what they could tell her eyes were rolling to the back of head "Isane!!, Hanataro!!, come here now!!" she yelled in a panicked voice as the girl would not stop moving.

"CAPTAIN!!" they yelled as they entered the room in which the commotion was coming from, before they could ask what was happening there captain was already yelling commands at them "Isane hold her legs down!!, Hanataro grab her hands as best that you can!!" she half yelled at the two

"I'm going to need the both of you to help me...we have to form a protective shield around her" she said as she looked at the two struggleing to keep rukia body from moving more than it already was "Hai!" they both said as best they could

"O.k. i'm going to need you to concentrate" she said as she closed her eyes the other two doing the same. She could feel all there reaitsu moving around the girl to form the sheild all around the bed itself. when the shield was complete they opened there eyes to see that rukia was still struggling inside of it. when they put more of there energy into it, Rukia let out a blood curling scream that echoed all through the small white room.

Suddenly everything stopped her body went limp on the bed. Sickening silence was all that engulfed the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Somethings very wrong" Ichigo said panicked as he stood up from where he was

"What do you mean?" kaien asked a bit worried for his newly found friend

"Somethings wrong with Rukia, i felt her reaitsu burst then plummet to a very low level" he said as he grabbed the bars

Both kaien and ashido sat there trying to feel Rukias spirit energy Ichigo was right her energy was way too low what had happened when they left they thought to themselves

"Hey when are we goign to be let out of here?" ichigo asked a random guard

"When the commander decideds that you are free to go" he responded casually

Just then the two huge doors opened revealing the commander and his subordinate right behind him "Kurosaki I have finally made a disicion regarding you and your friends"

TO BE CONTINUED

0000000000000000000

What did you think

Read and review

sorry for the wait people I'm just getting ready for my promotion =)


	13. Chapter 13

The Darkness

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this very wasome series

Chapter 13

0000000000000

"What are you going to do with us old man" Ichigo practically sneered at the captain commander before him

"Ichigo you freakin moron shut up before you say some thing that you will seriously regret" Kaien hissed at him

"Ichigo calm down before you thing more worse than they already are" Ashido said from behind him

"Fine, whatever" Ichigo grummbled under his breath

"Since you've all calmed down already i will tell you now" there was a long puase before he began to speak again

"Kaien shiba i have decidesd to make you captain of the 3rd divisio, that is if you do not mind my choice...but before i give you the post we will have to do some tests on you to make sure that you are the real kaien shiba and not just a fake" both Ichigo and Ashido satred at kaien dumbstruct. They could not beleive that he was actually being given a chance at a captains post.

Before kaien could say anything the commander began to speak again. Kano i will be giving you the title as captain of the 9th division, we will also be testing you to make sure that you are the real kano and not just an imitation...if you are wondering why we are giving you the captains post it is because i beleive that your powers would be of very good use to us"

"Now as fro you kurosaki, we have sent the remainder f your friends back to the world of the living, they were healed by Unohano before they left" he said reassuring Ichigo that they did not harm his friends in anyway.

He took a moment before he began "Kurosaki you can stay here as long as you want but once you leave this place remember that you can not come back until you are needed or are dead" Ichigo was speechless this could not be happening to him, hadn't he helped soul society enough. Dont they ow him.

Rage completely comnsumed him as he stared the commander dead in the eyes "You ar making me fucking choose between going back home and staying here.. what the hell is your problem Im not going home until she fucking wakes up, even if it takes years i will be here to see her eyes open again!!" he yelled as he stood up to get closer to the commander but was stopped by the cuffs

"No one said that you had to choose between them, but know kurosaki i have decided that once she is up and on her feet she, you will be escorted whether you like it or not back to your world, and right now it is your choice what you do but remember what happens when you leave here you cant come back until you die" They all stood shocked how could the commander be so cruel to Ichigo they thought.

As the commander headed out he told his fukutaisho to incuff them and set them free "Shiba, Kano report to the 12th divison when you are ready" he sai das he dissapeared behind the huge doors.

"I-Ichigo are you o.k. man" Kaien asked concerned for his friend, the only response that he got was a nod

"Ichigo you know that there is a possibality that she may never wake up, are you sure that you want to waist your life like that'' Ashido asked next "it doesnt matter i already said that i was going to be here when she wakes up even if it takes years i will still be here" he said

"Are you guys goign to go to the 12th division right away or are you going to pass by the 4th division to see Rukia"

"We have to go to the 12th first or kurosuchi will be pissed if we keep him waiting ... weell see you and rukia when we get back... oh and Ichigo take care of her after all that we went through it would be ad if we just lost her now dont you think?"

Aftre that both kaien and AShid shun-poed from the room leaving ichigo alone "Yeah that would be bad huh?...Dont worry i'll always protect her until my dying day" he whispered into the silent room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Captain Unohano hows rukia doing"

"hmmmn...oh kurosaki your here...Miss kuchiki is already stable but we do not know if she is really o.k until she wakes up, if you want you could go in and see her just make sure to tell us if something goes on" she said pointimg to the room to the right of her

"Thank you captain" he said as he walked right pass her and into the entrance of the room. He couldn't help but sigh that escaped him as he saw her, je couldnt leave her know, not when she looked so helpless and battered

"I-Ichigo" he heard her voice say his name. he immediatly rushed to her side to see her staring at him with a teary smile on her face "Thank You" she said in a shakey voice

He suddenly dropped to his knees, and enclosed her tiny right hand in his "I'm sorry" he whispered to her "I promised that i would protect you but i failed and you gout hurt...the damn espada got to you!!" Ichigo practically yelled in a broken voice his whole body was shaking and he was trying so hard to leep the tears that threatened to fall inside but failed miserably

"D-Dont blame yourself Ichi...you didnt do anything wrong"

"How can i not blame myself...I should have dragged you with me instead of let you convince me to split up" he whispered holding her hand tighter in his.

"You are so dumb Ichi" she said, he looked up at her face to see the same smile there

"Why am i dumb?"

"Because you are blaming yourself for something that i chose to do. Ichi nver blame yourself unless it really is your fault" he couldn't help the smile that suddenly crept up her face.

"Thank you Ru" he said in a soft voice

"Ichi...can you tell me how long i've been out?" she asked

"Um...you've been out for about a couple of hours almost a day i-i think sorry i wasn't keeping check of time" he said looing apologitic at her. a thought suddenly came into his mind as he looked at her closely soon he would have to tell her that when he left s.s. he would'nt be allowed to come visit her anymore. heknew this was something that he was not looking forword to doing but he would get to that later when she was bette.

"At least it wasnt weeks that would have been very horrible...why do i feel so terrible...ugh i cant move my arms or my legs"a yawn escaped her once she closed her eyes "I think i'm going to take a nap" she said to herself

"Rest your wounds have not had any time to heal...and im pretty sure you need all the rest you can get after what you went through I'll call Unohano to come check up on you o.k."

"Sure" was her simple answer her eyes slowly sliped closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

She was finally awake his mind screamed at him his heart thudded in exitment his whole being had been numbed out when he first saw her looking so lifeless But the he saw her beautiful violet eyes staring directly at him he could'nt help the relief and happiness that flooded him.

He sigh as he stared at her he knew that he was was most likely in love with her, by the way he felt when he was near her, he had always had a weird urg to protect her, he coulds identify her spirit energy without even trying., it was like they had this ynbreakable bond with eachother since the moment they meet, ssometimes he wondered if she felt it too

_Damn its going to be hard telling her that i have to leave for goood_ he thought _at least i'll see her when i get back _he had to clear his mind or he wouldnt be able to bring it up later on

0000000000000000000

3 weeks later

0000000000000000000

"GOD DAMMIT STOP POKING ME WITH THAT STUPID NEEDLE YOU SCARY FACE" kaein yelled at the top of his lungs

Both he and Ashido had been stuck in the 12th divisionfor three freakin weeks hell they had been stapped to there bed to keep the still while they were taking there blood. Poor Ashido had been looking pale since he first saw the needle

"Kaien please shut up so that we can get out of here fast" Ashido grumbled

"Oh no you can stay here as long as you want i can use you as expirements for my new invention" Kurosutchi said as a huge smirk appeared on his face

"Just take what you need from me so that i can get out of here" Kaien wailed

"Oh well it seems that i have exhausted you upper body know i need to take from you lower half"

"WHAT HELL NO...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAIT DAMMIT DON'T GO DOWN THERE...STOP DAMMIT"

000000000000000000000

**hi im sorry that i updated late its just that i was a little stuck**

**please read and review if you come by to check it out please leave a review and tell me how i did it would really help me ^-^**

**Remember to R/R **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **_**Hello people XD! I am terribly sorry for the wait I've put you through I just had something's to deal with. So I am very sorry anyway here is chapter 14 and I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo can I ask you something", Rukia asked as she watched him eat.

"Hmm…sure what is it?" He responded as he finished his breakfast.

"What did I do to Renji to make him go unconscious for this long" She said looking down at her food.

"You don't remember what happened" he said in total disbelief.

"Sorry but I don't remember anything that happened on the outside I was too caught up in getting back my body to really notice"

"A-are you sure that you want to know?" He hesitated, he didn't know if it was a good idea to tell…yet anyway.

"Yes, Ichigo I want to know, Please tell me." somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why he would even hesitate to tell her something like this, was it really that bad?

"Okay, if your sure"

_**(Flashback I changed a few words kay ^.^ this is what Ichi thinks renji was **__saying_)

Renji finally got up and walked over to Rukia he gently gripped her shoulders and began to shake them.

"_Rukia, please come back we(I) need you…we(I) can't lose you, you're too important to us (me)…So please come back." He pleaded _

_She grabbed his hands off of her shoulders and said in a disgusted voice. _

"_Don't you dare touch me again you stupid boy. _How could she? _he thought did she not realize that he cared for her deeply._

_He tried another tactic on his second try, he grabbed her in his arms, pressed her to his chest and whispered into her ear "Please Rukia come back" _

_Half the men in the room were enraged how dare he do that to Rukia especially in her condition._

_While no one was paying attention to her, she brought up her finger tips to his heart and whispered "Hadou No#4 Byakurai (White Lightning)." _

_They all watched as a white beam went past Rukia's head and straight to Renji's heart. His hands went limp around her as he fell to his knee's, he whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, when he did this to you…Rukia"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Oh God! I-I" She was horrified. How could she have possibly done that to her childhood friend.

"I have to see him." Removing the blanket covering her she practically bolted from her bed and clumsily headed towards the door. A gentle hand held her from going any further.

"Rukia, wait ok" she turned back to meet a pair of concerning amber eyes. Her's glistening with newly formed tears.

"Please let me see him"

"Rukia please think about it, what are you going to say to him?"

"I-I don't know , but I have to see him, I need to know that he's alright" shoving him of she made a run for the door.

He wasn't sure what to do, so he just let her leave unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, Rukia"

She ran out the door feeling guilty, about pushing ichigo away. But right now her friend was more important to her than anything else. the hallway was so long she had no idea where she was suppose to go, so she tried concentrating on Renji's spiritual pressure. When she was finally able to pinpoint his location she headed straight towards him. She ran down a hall taking a left on the corner stopping when she stood directly in front of a large wooden door.

She was sure Renji was behind this door but was hesitant to open it unsure of what she would say. Slowly pushing the door open she peeked in to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything important.

The two people inside turned to towards her. One4 of them a female she recognized to be a nurse, headed towards her, concern written all over her face

"Kuchiki-sama! What are you doing up? You should be in bed resting. Come I'll take you back immediate." Reaching to take her hand.

"No I came to see my friend." she said pulling away

Renji flinched at the word _friend _

"Forgive me Kuckiki-sama but your health is more important. You may speak to him as soon as we are certain that you are better health" the nurse said moving Rukia closer to the door.

"No please! Let me talk to him. Even if it's for a second, Please!" she continued to fight uselessly.

"Kuchiki-sama!"

"It's alright with Me." they both turned to the person sitting in the bed.

"Fuku-taisho?!"

"I'll call you if I need anything" he told the nurse gruffly

"Alright then, I'll be in the room next door." she bowed before she closed the door behind her. Rukia watch her leave unsure if her leaving was actually a good idea

"You came to talk about something?" she turned around quickly to face him

"U-uh…Yeah"

"Well?"

"I came to see if you were alright"

"Oh…well yeah I'm o.k." he looked down at his hands feeling slightly

"Renji I-" she stopped unsure of what to say next

Renji just stares at her silently waiting for her next words

"You what?"

"I'm not so sure anymore" she fidgeted with her fingers not daring to look at him

An extended silence passed between them. Neither of them dared to speak or even look at one another.

"If you have nothing else to say then please leave." Finally breaking the silence between them.

"Renji-

He held up a have signaling her to stop. "Don't say anything. I already know."

A sad smile appearing on his face. " I love you Rukia. Always have and always will."

Her eyes filled with tears that soon rolled down the side of her cheeks. She wiped them away but they just kept coming.

" I love you too, but not that way," sobbing into her hands, " I see you only as an older brother nothing else."

Those words sliced through him. It hurt, slowly breaking his heart.

"Heh. Don't worry about it somehow I already knew your heart didn't belong to me." Forcing a smile, his cheeks bright red, eyes closed hoping it would stop the tears threatening to fall.

"But no matter. I want you to be happy with whomever it is you love."

She started to cry harder than before turning away form him. "Thank you." Saying before exiting the room.

Renji stared at the door letting the tears fall. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." Silently losing himself in his sobs.

Rukia could hear him. How she wanted to go in and comfort him. Instead she ran back towards he room repeating the same thing in her head over and over. "I'm sorry Renji." Tears running down as she ran.

Not even noticing the tall figure that now stood in her way. She slammed hard into him.

"Ow. That hurt! Watch where you're- Rukia?"

She looked up at him her eyes filled with hurt and guilt.

"Ichigo." She stammered out before wrapping her arms around him. Burying her face in his chest, crying her eyes out.

He was shocked and didn't know what to do. Sighing he did what came to his mind, slowly wrapping his arms around. Hoping that it would comfort her at least a little.

They stayed that way for as long as she needed. When her wails turned into soft sobs he decided to speak.

"Sooo. How'd it go?"

She looked up at him. "He told me he loved me."

Ichigo was shocked he hadn't expected that. "And, you said?" Wanting her to continue.

"I told him I loved him as a big brother nothing else."

"Ouch. I bet that hurt." Hoping that maybe it would may her smile even a little. Instead her lips tightened getting ready to cry again.

'Crap!' He thought mentally slapping himself .

But she didn't instead she continued. "Then he said he already knew my heart didn't belong to him and that he wished me happiness with whoever does."

"Oh. Well that's nice. I don't think I'd be able to say that no matter what." They both stayed silent still holding onto each other.

He decided to break their silence. "Soo. Who are you in love with?" Curiosity picking at him.

"it's-

"What do you think you're doing.?" They both turned to the sound of the voice.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia stammered immediately releasing her hold on Ichigo.

Byakuya ignored her and turned towards Ichigo.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your world, boy?"

Rukia turned back to look at him, confused at what her brother was saying.

"Ichigo, you're leaving?"

He sighed unsure of what to say.

"Rukia there is something important I have to tell you."

****

**There finally i updated Please Review i promise to update sooner than i did for this chapter thanx for readin XD**


End file.
